De Regreso Al Inicio
by TheFat Cartman
Summary: Con la muerte de todos sus amigos y la pérdida del roedor amarillo , al azabache se le concederá una oportunidad de volver en el tiempo y evitar ese futuro , volviendose quien jamás pensó que sería , ¿Un pervertido? Ash Aura
1. Prólogo

**Este fic es Dual , mi amigo que aunque no está registrado en , me dio el permiso para subirlo aquí .**

 **Renuncia de derechos :** Pokemon no nos pertenece sino a su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri

– _ **...– diálogo humano y pokemon**_

 _ **(...) pensamientos humanos y pokemon**_

 _ **[...] conversaciones telepáticas**_

– _ **PRÓLOGO–**_

Nos remontamos a la región playera de Alola , específicamente en la isla Mele Mele , una noche como cualquier otra , claro quitando el  
hecho de que había una fuerte tormenta y ocurrían explosiones de aquí para allá , junto con los gritos despavoridos de la gente , si todo normal .

Cierto chico de tez morena y "z" en las mejillas se encontraba montado en el lomo de lo que parecía tratarse de una quimera entre ciervo, caballo de color blanco con toques grises y una particular aureola de oro en su cintura .

Si , era el mismísimo Arceus , volando en los cielos de Alola y al parecer no se veía nada contento con lo que pasaba ahí abajo , dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás el joven pudo ver como era seguido por varios vehículos de las organizaciones criminales y pokémon voladores que se veían con la intención de lastimarlos –¡MAS RAPIDO ARCEUS!– el dios pokemon aceleró el paso esquivando los ataques de energía que recibía de los otros pokemon .

El joven en cuestión lucia gravemente herido , con su ropa un poco destruida y mucha sangre en todo su cuerpo (Como demonios terminamos en esta situación) pensaba frustradamente el azabache , que es lo que había ocurrido .

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _En cierta industria que flotaba en el agua conocida como "Fundación Æther" , en los laboratorios subterráneos se encontraba el azabache encadenado de brazos y piernas , mientras era observado por la presidenta de la fundación conocida como Samina , está veía con una sonrisa malévola al Ketchum , mientras este le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y rencor –No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a mis amigos , pensar que Lillie sea hija de una mujer tan desagradable como tu– dijo fríamente el azabache ._

 _La mujer río –Oh gracias por tus lindas palabras , tienes razón yo tampoco puedo creer que Lillie sea mi hija , ella no tiene mi misma visión , la de proteger a todos los pokémon del mundo , lastima que ella no lo entienda– dijo la rubia con "tristeza" ._

 _El azabache solo enojo –Entender que , que en realidad de protegerlos solo quieres poseerlos y guardamos en tu colección secreta– escupió con veneno en su voz ._

 _La mujer volvió a reír –Si lo quieres llamar de esa manera hazlo , solo te recuerdo que si no hubieran interferido en mis planes de liberar a los ultra entes todos tus amigos no estarían muertos– mencionó malvadamente la rubia ._

 _El joven al oír la mención de sus difuntos amigos estalló en cólera puesto todos ellos fueron víctimas de las organizaciones que había derrotado , todavía recordaba los últimos momentos de vida de cada uno :_

 _Brock - siendo introducido en una máquina apresando sus brazos y piernas , retorciendo sus extremidades hasta romperlas mientras comenzaban a desprenderse ._

 _Misty - golpeada y devorada por pokemon tipo insecto ._

 _Tracy - siendo jalado de brazos y pies por dos brazos mecánicos partiendolo a la mitad mientras sus sentrañas colgaban de su interior ._

 _May y Max- los hermanos balance ambos metidos en un sarcófago con picos de metal en el interior mas bien conocidos como "la dama de hierro"._

 _Dawn - Una enorme estaca perforaba y atravesaba su cuerpo de un extremo al otro, perforando el ano hasta que la estaca salga por la boca ._

 _Iris - ataron sus articulaciones al suelo, fijaban por medio de unas maderas y se le iban destrozando los huesos de estas uno por uno con una brutal rueda de hierro, cuando todos los huesos eran papilla únicamente mantenida por la carne y la piel que los envolvía se le ataba a la rueda ._

 _Cilan - colgaba boca abajo de los tobillos, con lo que toda o casi toda la sangre bajaba hacia la cabeza, oxigenando el cerebro y manteniéndolo consciente un tiempo mayor que en otros casos , cortándolo con una sierra, normalmente no muy afilada, su cuerpo en dos desde la parte genital que alcanzaba hasta el ombligo._

 _Serena - ella , la chica que le robo su primer beso cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Kalos , presenció cómo era violada por varios sujetos mientras ella gritaba de dolor al serle arrebatada su virginidad , ash suplicaba a gritos que se detuvieran pero luego vio como la golpearon hasta dejarla muerta ._

 _Clemont - su muerte fue la más lenta y de por sí dolorosa , sentado sobre una cuña de metal extremadamente afilada, el peso de su cuerpo unido al de las cadenas y bolas pesadas que se le unían a los tobillos causaban que se fuera clavando el metal en el cuerpo hasta que causo la muerte, normalmente por desangramiento ._

 _Por suerte Bonnie se quedó en Kalos en ciudad Lumiose para no saber de la muerte de su hermano mayor , sus compañeros de la escuela junto con el profesor Kikui lograron escapar pero prometieron que volverían con ayuda ._

 _Al pelinegro le hervía la sangre , no perdía la esperanza en que habría alguna manera de detener a Samina junto con sus secuaces , y si la hallaba intentaría destruir a los demás incluyendo a la madre de Lillie , aunque eso significaba que ella lo odiara , pero tenía que hacerlo ._

– _Un rato después–_

 _El joven estaba pensativo observando su entorno intentando encontrar una manera de escapar de su aprisionamiento , fue entonces que cierta entidad le hablo a través de su mente [Joven elegido escúchame atentamente , iré por ti y te liberare de ahí tendrás que buscar rápidamente a tus pokémon si es que no queremos ser descubiertos] el azabache no sabiendo de quién se trataba hizo caso ._

 _Apareciendo frente a el en un flash de luz , contempló al pokemon Alfa , Arceus este le dio una mirada seria la cual este entendió , el pokemon disparó varios rayos de energía hacías las cadenas gravitatorias que tenían a Ash preso ._

 _Una vez libre se dispuso a correr por los pasillos de la instalación intentando encontrar su cinturón de pokebolas , ya obteniéndolas arceus le indico que se subiera en su lomo y este le preguntó –Listo arceus salgamos de aquí– pero vio como arceus no despegaba ._

 _El pokemon dios le preguntó [Elegido ¿Y tu compañero Pikachu?] el azabache se tenso y bajo la mirada dolido , ahí el pokemon alfa lo entendió , al parecer el perdió a su gran amigo , ¿Pero como? ._

 _[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]  
_

Así nos remontamos a la actualidad , la huida de por si no fue tan fácil que como lo fue al principio , siguieron volando , hasta que Arceus fue víctima de un giga impacto no lo afectaría pero en un estado tan cansado tuvo que recibirlo de lleno , estrellándose duramente en la tierra del bosque .

El azabache trato de levantarse pero parece que se quebró una pierna y no podía ponerse siquiera de pie , el dios pokemon respiraba agitado , ash lo miro preocupado –descuida Arceus , hallaremos la manera de remediar esto pero por favor no te rindas te necesito– dijo este al borde de las lágrimas .

El pokemon dios acercó su cabeza alá del joven y la acarició suavemente [Escucha Ash , ya casi no tengo energía pero hay una manera de evitar toda esta catástrofe] dijo el pokemon alfa , Ash siguió escuchando .

El dios pokemon logró levantarse y comenzó a reunir la poca energía que le quedaba [Joven Ash , solo tendrás una oportunidad te regresare devuelta al pasado , antes de que todo esto ocurra tendrás todos tus recuerdos pero habrá una pequeña consecuencia , ¿Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo?] dijo el omnipotente ser .

El azabache estaba pensativo (Si es para impedir que esto ocurra ... Y para que pikachu siga con vida ... Lo haré) el pelinegro asintió a la pregunta del dios pokemon .

El pokémon disparo un rayo de energía el azabache esto en consecuencia lo hizo desaparecer .

–Al día siguiente , Pueblo Paleta–

Remontándonos a la pacífica región de Kanto , en cierta casa hoy se celebraba cierto día en especial .

En una ventana de la residencia Ketchum se podía apreciar al joven de tez morena durmiendo plácidamente , cuando despertó de repente , observando su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación –Espera ¿Arceus me teletransporto a mi casa? , ¿Por qué?–– se preguntaba así mismo , levantándose de su cama estirando sus músculos , pensó en las últimas palabras del dios pokemon .

–A qué se refería con que solo había una pequeña consecuencia– hablo hasta fijarse en un espejo , todo bien , a excepción de que ahora era un más bajo , siguió contemplandoce , hasta que su madre entró a su habitación –Ash qué esperas vístete , no querrás llegar tarde a recibir tu primer pokémon– con eso dicho el azabache solo pregunto –¿Que día es?– su madre respondió

–Tu cumpleaños–

–¿Cuántos años cumplo?–

–10 años– volvió a responder

–¿De qué año?–

–1997– respondo nuevamente

El azabache comenzó a vestirse mientras lo hacías alguien le habló a través de su mente nuevamente [Joven Ash , te envíen de nuevo al pasado siete años atrás así podrás prepararte mejor para cuando te enfrentes a tus enemigos haría es tiempo de que vayas y escojas tu pokémon] el dios pokemon le comunico .

Ya una vez listo y fuera de casa dispuso a caminar al laboratorio del Prof . Oak , una vez allí escogió su pokemon y dispuso a liberarlo nuevamente , (Solo espero y esta vez no me electrocute) .

–¡POKEMON YO TE ELIJO!–

– _ **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO–**_

 **Bueno , ahí está el prólogo , el siguiente capítulo será escrito por mi amigo y si por si quieren saber quién es el busquenme en Foros Dz , con el mismo nombre delen click a la historia y conocerán a mi amigo , sin más pues**

 _ **Al carajo chicos , me voy a casa .**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Zet**_ : _ **Bueno aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fanfiction que estoy colaborando con mi amigo TheFat Cartman y espero que les guste  
**_

 _ ***nota: Las batallas Pokémon yo las haré y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo las hará TheFat Cartman***_

 _ **Comencemos**_

 _ **Renuncia de derechos**_ : Pokémon no nos pertenece sino a su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri

– _ **...– diálogo humano y Pokémon**_

 _ **(...) pensamientos humanos y Pokémon**_

 _ **[...] conversaciones telepáticas**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El reinicio de la aventura  
**_

–!POKEMON YO TE ELIJO!–

Una luz salió de la pokeball color rojiza que se formó saliendo pikachu pero lo más extraño fue que no me lanzo un rayo como la primera vez y sin más se subió a mi hombro sorprendiendo a ash y al fue cuando arceus me dijo.  
[Elegido tus pokémon también recuerdan todo lo que pasó es por eso que pikachu te reconoció además que puedes controlar el aura hice que puedas entender el lenguaje pokemon solo no se los digas a nadie nada de lo que has vivido en el futuro seguiré hablándote par resolver tus dudas.

(Gracias arceus.) Sin más solo abrace a pikachu con unas pequeñas lagrimas por volver a ver a mi amigo del alma.

Ya saliendo del laboratorio después de que me dieran mis pokeballs y pokédex camine rumbo a el bosque verde ya que me propuse algo.

-Pikachu recuerdas todo lo que paso no es cierto-dijo ash hablando para comprobar si era cierto lo que le dijo arceus.

-Claro que sí Ash por qué lo preguntas-

-Nada pika solo curiosidad-dijo Ash mientras se adentraba en el bosque verde-sabes me propongo algo capturare a todos los pokémon para completar la pokedex y ganar cada liga e iremos derrotando a todos las organizaciones una por una con tal de no revivir el futuro que vivimos y entrenare yo mismo para ser más fuerte-alzando su puño al aire junto con pikachu.

Todo era normal hasta que se escuchó un grito de una chica que ash y pikachu reconocieron al instante.

ash/pikachu-¡MISTY!-sin más salieron corriendo a la dirección del grito lo que vieron no les gusto para nada.

Lo que veían era como un gyarados de color rojo estaba a punto de devorar a misty sin mas ash salto donde estaba misty salvando la de su muerte mientras que gyarados solo arranco un pedazo de tierra.

-¡PIKACHU TRUENO!-sin mas pikachu obedeció debilitando en un instante al gyarados variocolor mientras ash que estaba abrazando a misty lanzó una pokeball capturandolo.

-Ufff oye estas bien-sin mas misty se lanzó a los brazos de su salvador llorando en su pecho.

-snif...gracias salvarme snif...pensé que iba a morir-ash solo la calmaba acariciando su pelo.

Después de un rato ya que Misty estaba calmada decidió preguntarle.

-Mejor-

-snif...mejor gracias me llamo Misty-

-Yo soy Ash y el Pikachu tu debes ser la líder de gimnasio tipo agua de ciudad celeste ¿no?-

-Así es muchas gracias por salvarme todavía tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo-

-ummm ya se porque no viajas conmigo estoy viajando para participar en la liga pokémon de kanto-

-claro me encantaría-

Ya cuando se iban a ir Misty se callo por tener una herida en el brazo y pie por el ataque del gyarados.

-me duele mucho-dijo Misty agarrando su pie por el dolor cuando vio que ash rompió las mangas de su camisa *o chaleco la verdad no me acuerdo* y se las colocó como vendas acto que hizo que se sonrojara mientras la cargaba de forma nupcial mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho.

-descansa misty te hablare cuando lleguemos a ciudad verde (nunca me había dado cuenta de lo linda y tierna que se ve misty)¿umm?-bajo su mirada y vio que se había quedado dormida en su pecho-creo que valorare mas lo que tengo-sin mas le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando llegaron a ciudad verde se toparon con la oficial jenny que se sorprendió por lo que veía.

-alto ahí jovencito que haces con esa chica en tus manos-dijo la oficial jenny reprendiendo a ash por llevar así a misty en sus manos-respondeme no sera acaso que le quieres hacer algo ¿indebido?.

-no oficial lo que pasa es que nos ataco un gyarados y la dejo muy herida necesito ir al centro pokemon por favor-le suplique por el estado en el que estaba mi amiga.

-umm lo siento quisiera ayudarte pero estoy haciendo vigilancia por unos maleantes que roban pokemon's ajenos amenos que...¿sabes manejar motocicleta?.

-claro gracias oficial jenny después se la regreso-dijo ash con misty ya despierta en la motocicleta.

*Nota: la moto que le dio es una motocicleta Guzzi

Ya en el centro pokemon donde se bajaron y ash la volvía a cargar mientras la gente que pasaba los miraba murmurando que hacían una bonita pareja.

-enfermera joy por favor podría curar a mi amiga es que nos ataco un gyarados en un lago en el bosque verde-dijo mientras ponía a misty en una camilla que había traído un chansey.

-claro espera aquí esto tardara unas horas-dijo mientras se llevaban a misty.

-claro gracias enfermera-dijo ash agradeciendo a joy mientras esperaba afuera a que la dieran de alta.

un tiempo después se escuchó una explosión en el techo

-prepárense...-no terminaron a decir su lema ya que ash había sacado a gyarados y pikachu.

-equipo rocket ya me tienen harto díganle a su estúpido jefe giovanni que yo lo destruiré pikachu tacleada de voltios y gyarados combina lo con hiperrayo.

-el equipo rocket asido vencido-mientras se perdían en el horizonte donde se veía una estrella que era el equipo rocket.

Después del incidente con el trió rocket  
dieron de alta a misty pero no podría caminar pero en ese momento la oficial jenny había llegado y al enterarse decidió regalarle una motocicleta que tenia solo tenia que limpiarla y así fue como ash y misty se embarcaban en una aventura para completar la pokedex y ganar la liga pokemon que les deparara a ash en su nueva travesía esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo .

 _ **Zet : bueno aquí esta el 1 capitulo espero les haya gustado sin mas me despido chao**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Cartman : Bueno aquí el segundo cap del fic  
Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía y si la historia no es de tu agrado entonces no la leas y bla bla al demonio con el saludo**_

 **Renuncia de derechos :** Pokemon no nos pertenece si no a su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri _ ****_

– _ **...– diálogo humano y pokemon**_

 _ **(...) pensamientos humanos y pokemon**_

 _ **[...] conversaciones telepáticas**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 : Batalla en Ciudad Plateada**_

 _ ****_Anteriormente :  
Después del incidente con el trió rocket  
dieron de alta a misty pero no podría caminar pero en ese momento la oficial jenny había llegado y al enterarse decidió regalarle una motocicleta que tenía solo tenía que limpiarla y así fue como Ash y Misty se embarcan en una aventura para completar la pokedex y ganar la liga pokémon

Podemos observar cómo a través del Bosque Verde como el azabache junto a la pelinaranja iban montados en la moto que le obsequio la oficial Jenny .

Ya habiendo salido del bosque , llegaron a Ciudad Plateada rumbo a un Centro Pokémon donde el joven azabache pidió una habitación para los dos a pesar de la vergüenza de la pelinaranja y fueron a la cafetería a pedir algo de comer .

–¿Entonces desafiaras al líder de gimnasio?– preguntó la pelinaranja , viendo al azabache el cual comía un plato de arroz blanco .

–Exacto , mientras más rápido obtenga las medallas más pronto ingresare a la liga– respondió este  
(Y podré evitar que vuelva a suceder esa catástrofe) pensó profundamente mientras observaba a Pikachu consumiendo una sopa de kétchup .

–Ok , entiendo pero tienes que tener cuidado los lideres de gimnasio no son como un entrenador cualquiera ellos tienen mucha más experiencia en las batallas pokemon– dijo Misty .

–Descuida tengo todo bajo control , además de Pikachu capture a Gyarados por lo que no habrá problema a la hora de combatir contra pokemones tipo roca– aseguró el azabache .

(Nota: ¿Cuál es el plural de la palabra? Si bien en inglés es Pokémons, muchos no saben si esto se mantiene al español, o bien, se hace un cambio para adaptarlo a nuestro idioma , según la morfología española, su plural sería «pokemones», aunque suele mantenerse la grafía ,Como puedes ver, el plural, en español de Pokémon es Pokemones, manteniendo la raíz de la palabra. Lo que indica que usar la forma anglosajona es una falta de ortografía en países de habla hispana; esto a pesar de que cacofónicamente te sea más agradable)

La pelinaranja solo pudo aceptar la afirmación y se dirigió a descansar en el cuarto que reservó el azabache , mientras este le dedico una "pequeña" mirada al trasero y piernas de Misty .

(Mmh? , jamás había notado la retaguardia de Misty junto con sus delgadas piernas) dándose cuenta de lo que pensó el azabache se abofeteo mentalmente (Qué demonio es lo que me pasa yo no soy un pervertido como Brock) se recrimino hasta que cierto ser comenzó una charla con el .

[Joven Ash debí Habértelo dicho antes pero te lo diré ahora , las consecuencias de haberte hecho regresar en el tiempo hizo que tu actitud cambiará un poco , lo siento]se disculpó el dios pokemon .

[Descuida Arceus no estoy enojado pero debo encontrar una manera de evitar convertirme en un tipo Brock N2] lo disculpo el azabache.

[Bueno suerte con eso joven Ash yo me despido , oh una última cosa , tus pokémons al poseer sus recuerdos pueden evolucionar en el momento que ellos quieran después de todos igual conservaron sus habilidades , adiós] terminó la charla el dios pokemon.

Ash ya luego de haber terminado de almorzar y que pagara la cuenta se fue rumbo al gimnasio .

–Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada –

Llegando a lo que parecía ser un tipo de edificio rústico

(Wow , aun recuerdo la primera vez que vine al gimnasio pensé que esto era un tipo de broma , bueno andando mejor no hago espera a Brock) el azabache comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada y abrió las puertas entrando al oscuro lugar .

–¡MI NOMBRE ES ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA Y VINE PARA UNA BATALLA POKÉMON!– dio su característico grito de llegada a un gimnasio .

De pronto las luces se encendieron dejando ver sentado en una roca a un joven de tez morena con ojos cerrados –Mi nombre es Brock , acepto tu duelo– .

Salto rumbo al campo de batalla dio un chasquido de las paredes comenzaron a salir las partes divididas de la zona de combate .

–La batalla será de dos vs dos , ¿estas listo?– pregunto a lo que el azabache asintió .

–Muy bien ¡VE GEODUDE!– lanzó su pokebola

El azabache miró a su rata amarillenta –Ok Pikachu entra a la batalla– la rata corrió hacia al campo mirando fijamente a Geodude .

–Pikachu usa "Attack Trueno"– el ratón dejó salir de su cuerpo una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lastimó gravemente a Geodude hasta dejarlo chamuscado y debilitado .

–Muy bien Geodude regresa– el pokemon regreso dentro de su pokebola – De acuerdo Ash venciste a mi Geodude de un solo ataque por lo que debes tener un poco capacitado a tu Pikachu , pero eso no sera suficiente para vencer a mi siguiente pokemon– el moreno tomo otra pokebola .

–¡VE MOJONIX!– lanzó la pokebola de la cual liberó a la serpiente hecha de pura mierda y excremento .

(Nota: ya dejemonos de mamadas esto no es una batalla puchamon)

La imponente serpiente hecha de roca se puso frente a Pikachu , la rata le plantó cara puesto ya no le tenía miedo como en su primer encuentro .

–Jejeje , " Mojonix"– el azabache rio discretamente , afilo su mirada y se puso serio (Veamos si lo que dice Arceus de conservar las habilidades es cierta) .

–¡PiKACHU USA "COLA DE HIERRO" EN EL SUELO!– al hacerlo levantó mucha tierra y polvo cegando a Onix por uno instantes –¡AHORA BRINCA Y COMIENZA GOLPEARLO HASTA QUE QUEDE INCONSCIENTE! – Pikachu obedeció concentró mucha energía en su cola para volverla mucho más grande dirigiendo fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo de Ónix , dirigió una a su mandíbula levantando en el aire y luego otro estrellándose en el piso dejando inmóvil .

El pobre de Brock vio asombrado como un simple Pikachu derrotó a su gran serpiente hecha de mojones para ver como comenzó a devorarla , nah no es cierto , devolvió a Ónix a su pokebola y camino directo a Ash quien también hizo lo mismo .

–Me sorprendiste haya arriba quien diría que Pikachu tiene perfectamente controlado "Cola de hierro" pero bueno aquí tienes la medalla roca– el azabache la recibió y dio su grito característico de ganar una medalla .

–Fue un buen combate Brock , gracias– le dio su mano a Brock y este aceptó el estrechón de manos .

El azabache salió del gimnasio fue rumbo al Centro Pokemon puesto ya estaba oscureciendo .

–Noche , Centro Pokemon , Habitación de Ahs y Misty–

Ya entrando en la habitación , Pikachu se fue a dormir a un sillón mientras se comenzaba a dejar caer lentamente kétchup en su boca , al azabache le salió una gota en la cabeza tipo anime .

El azabache se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama , apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir sin haberse percatado de algo antes .

En el baño de la habitación Misty salió desnuda con su cabello suelto mientras gotas de agua resbalaban en su cuerpo .

Bajo la luz de la luna sí que se veía hermosa , esas esbeltas piernas vuelven loco a cualquiera era imposible que alguno nunca se las haya visto .

La chica entró a la habitación pero al ver al azabache dormido se sonrojo puesto no había que pensado que debería haber compartido cama con el , la chico se mantuvo en control y decidió entrar también en la cama .

Al hacerlo sintió como un brazo la agarró de su cintura mientras otra la tomó de su cabeza volteando al hacerlo quedó cara a cara con Ash esta se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente y pero no se negaba al abrazo ya que los brazos de Ash la reconfortaba , sin mas se sumergió en el pecho de Ash enterrando su cabeza en el torso de este rodeo con sus piernas a Ash y apretó más el abrazo .

Sí ...

No cabe duda la sorpresa que se llevará el mostaza al despertar ...

–Al día siguiente –

Amanecía en Ciudad Plateada , nuestro joven azabache comenzó a despertarse intentó mover sus brazos pero no podía al percatarse de lo que tenia o mas bien quien tenía en estos se sonrojo furiosamente intentó liberarse del abrazo pero fue inútil al ver como las zukulentas piernas de la joven lo aprisionaba .

Dirigió su mirada a la de Misty pero al verla su mirada descendió al escote de esta y se sorprendió al ver que su pecho era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba (Nota: lo siento pero nunca me gusto Misty sin pecho) al parecer estas eran las consecuencias de haber viajado al pasado tenían sus ventajas .

La joven comenzó a despertarse , Ash al ver esto decidió hacerse el dormido , Misty se levantó de la cama liberando al azabache y este aprovechó que ella salió del cuarto para levantarse .

Respiraba fuertemente (Rayos eso estuvo cerca) pero su calma duró poco dirigió su mirada a su parte noble y sorpresa , su PENE ESTABA ERECTO , el chico hizo lo que pudo para "dormir" a la bestia lo logró (Puta madre tengo que evitar estas situaciones de lo contrario terminaré siendo como Brock) .

Ya luego fuera del Centro Pokemon ivan al estacionamiento por su moto llegaron por ella se subieron marcharon a la próxima ciudad por la siguiente medalla .

Comenzaron a conducir pero antes de salir casi atropellaron a Brock puesto este tenía que ir con ella en su viaje , sino esto no es pokemon , se detuvieron llamaron un mecánico para poner un asiento de apoyo para Brock puesto no dejaría que este se fuera a pie .

Mientras eso pasaba el azabache sintió una presencia al voltearse fue abordado y derribado al suelo por una ave familiar era nada más y nada menos que ...

–¡PIDGEOT!– era el primer pokemon que el atrapo durante su "primer" viaje puesto este volvió a regresar en el tiempo al parecer el pequeño Pidgeotto decidió evolucionar por cuenta propia tal como dijo Arceus el joven lo atrapó en su Pokebola bajo la mirada sorprendía de sus acompañantes .

Ya una vez lista la moto con un Block de pasajero en el asiento extra como una moto de la segunda guerra mundial , creo , retomando su viaje .

¿Qué es lo que le depara a Ash y sus amigos?  
¿Lograra ganar esta vez la maldita liga?  
¿Quitará el sabor de mala boca junto al infarto al corazón que me dio cuando perdió la maldita liga malos?  
Enserio quería llorar y llore por eso , hijo de puta , aceptaste perder con una sonrisa , que te jodan .

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Cartman : Antes que nada , subí hasta ahorita el cap puesto comenzó a ver la serie de nuevo pero claro no haré 53 capítulos por cada maldita liga y región oh y por si pensaron que esto era un Pokeshipping AshxMisty no , esto será un Jodido Harem pero me iré centrando más en Misty por ahora y como vayan apareciendo las otras pues ya saben y si planeo hacer que este ash convertido en niño pierda la virginidad a los 10 años y me vale coño , espero les haya agradado el capítulo , adiós .**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía y si la historia no es de tu agrado entonces no la leas y bla bla al demonio con el saludo**_

 _ **Renuncia de derechos :**_ _Pokemon no nos pertenece si no a su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri_ _ ****_

– _ **...– diálogo humano y pokemon**_

 _ **(...) pensamientos humanos y pokemon**_

 _ **[...] conversaciones telepáticas**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 : Las flores acuáticas de Ciudad Celeste  
Y ayudando a una amiga**_

Anteriormente:  
Luego de haber ganado la medalla roca y que Brock decidiera acompañar a Ash en su viaje junto con el encuentro con Pidgeot y seguir viajando por Kanto recolectando medallas y ganar la liga .

Nuestros heroes se encontraban rumbo a Ciudad Celeste , mientras Brock venia en el asiento , Misty venia abrazada al dorso del mostaza quien nacía un gran esfuerzo para no cometer un error por venir conduciendo , pero claro ...

¿Trata de conducir una motocicleta y mas con los pechos de una chica aplastándose en tu espalda?

–Dime Ash ¿A donde se dirigen ahora?– pregunto la peli-naranja .

–Facil , i-iremos a Ci-ciudad Celeste– respondio como pudo el azabache pues la chica se había arrepegado mas a en su espalda .

–Ci-ciudad Celeste y ¿Para que van hacia allá?– preguntó nerviosa la joven .

–Ya se te olvido que necesito conseguir las medallas para ingresar a la liga– le recordó el azabache .

–Bu-bueno no , pe-pero ¿Por que no vamos mejor a Ciudad Carmín? Esta mucho mas cerca , además en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste usan ...– callándose por un momento –Pokemones fantasmales que parecen monstruos– intentando hacer que el azabache cambiara de direreccion .

Ahí el mostaza recordó el miedo que tenia Misty cunado habían "ido" a C . Celeste , así que solo suspiro cansadamente –Lo siento Misty , pero iremos a  
C . Celeste– finalizo Ash la conversación .

Luego de un pequeño transcurso el azabache visualizó la ciudad , giro el maniubro y acelero , ya habiendo entrado una vez en la ciudad , el azabache estaciono enfrente de un Centro Pokemon y entraron para reservar unas habitaciones .

–Disculpe Enfermera Hoy ¿podria darnos unos cuartos– pregunto el joven

–Claro , solo quedan dos habitaciones– respondió la enfermera .

–Bueno , hey chicos ¿cómo nos arreglaremos con los cuartos?– preguntó el .

–Yo me quedo con una y tu y Misty con la otra– respondió el moreno .

–Bueno , Enfermera Hoy deme las llaves– la enfermera se las entrego y el le dio unas Brock para darle la otra a Misty .

–Bueno chicos yo regresaré hasta la noche tengo cosas que hacer– dijo el moreno .

–¿Que cosas Brock?– pregunto el azabache , esto hizo que el moreno se pusiera nervioso .

–Unas cuantas cosas que olvide hacer Ash– respondió un poco intranquilo el moreno .

–Ok , suerte– dijo el azabache (A mi no me engañas de seguro vas ir a coquetear con algunas cuantas chicas , pero que se le va hacer) pensó un poco cansado el mostaza .

–Yo iré a pasear un rato por la ciudad– dijo la peli-naranja para irse junto con Brock dejando ambos solo al azabache .

–Bueno creo que iré a retar el gimnasio , si no me equivoco las hermanas de Misty deben de estar dando un espectaculo– el azabache salio del Centro Pokemon.

–Mientras tanto–

En el interior de una tienda , podemos ver como por una ventila de aire acaban de salir el trio de idiotas que algunos quieren pero otros odian , si el trio Rocket.

–Logramos entrar– dijo el peli-azul del trio , sacando una linterna la encendió comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar .

Llegaron a una habitación y encontraron un tipo de maquina con botones , cables y mas cosas que cualquier genio de la robotica sabe .

–Justo lo que necesitábamos volvió a hablar el peli-azul .

–Para conseguir lo que queremos– secundo la integrante femenina .

–Los Pokemon– finalizo el felino parlante .

–De regreso con Ash–

El azabache se encontraba caminando normalmente , pero en su interior mantenía una discusión con el pokemon Alfa [Dime Arceus , además de entender a los pokemon , que mis pokemones conservaran sus habilidades junto con adelantada evolucion , ¿De que otra cosa tengo que enterarme?] pregunto internamente el azabache .

[Antes de responder , olvidaste tu cambio de actitud a uno pequeña mente pervertido] menciono ese detalle el pokemon poniendo un poco nervioso al joven .

–Buff– bufo molesto el azabache [Ya te dije que encontrare una manera para evitar convertirme en Brock , además ...] parando su discusion un momento .

–No quiero llevarme unos golpes por parte de Misty– dijo un poco asustado el azabache mientras le temblaba la espalda .

–Mientras con Misty–

Esta se encontraba caminado un poco nerviosa pero se detuvo abruptamente –No se por que ... Pero quiero golpear a alguien– dijo un poco furiosa la peli-naranja.

–Volviendo con Ash–

[ero volviendo a lo anterior] retomo la discusión el joven .

[Bueno , tengo que decírtelo de una vez para que vayas entrenando esta nueva adquisición en tu persona ... Ahora has adquirido la posibilidad de manejar y controlar el aura] informo sorprendiendo al joven .

[Espera ¿como es que puedo incluso manejar ahora el aura?] pregunto el azabache .

[El hecho de haber viajado despertó los vínculos que posees con el antiguo guardián aura Sir Aaron , además , soy el todo poderoso y omnipotente Dios pokemon Arceus , ¿que mas podía esperarse de mi?] termino su auto-discurso orgulloso el pokemon Alfa asiendo que Ash rodara los ojos con molestia .

[Si bueno lo que digas tendré que encargame de mantener esto en secreto de Misty y Brock ellos pueden encontrar la manera de averiguar que puedo manejar el aura] le comento el azabache .

[Por cierto joven Ash si ves enfrente a una cuadra a la derecha en un callejón están apunto de atentar contra alalguein , mejor date prisa y evita eso] le informo el pokemon Alfa .

El joven detuvo su paso para ver si eso era verdad , corrió hacia la siguiente cuadra encontrando el callejon y el dichoso atentado .

Pudo ver como un tipo con aspecto de pandillero tez blanca , calvo y tatuajes estaba a punto de violar a una linda chica .

El azabache decidió plantarle cara , ya que solo había tres cosas que él odiaba con todo su ser .

#1 . Que alguien lastime a los pokemones y a los de el .

#2 . Que alguien lastime a su familia o a quien considere especial y un amigo para el . (incluso el maldito bastardo y arrogante de Gary) .

#3 . Que alguien lastime y fuerze a una persona a hacer algo que no quiere .

Eso lo enfurecía en gran medida –!HEY TU!– Le grito a aquel tipo ganando la atención de el y la joven .

–Largo de aquí niño , no ves que estoy apunto de desvirgar a esta lindura– dijo un poco molesto el tipo ya que interrumpieron su momento de diversion .

–No me iré de aquí hasta que la dejes en paz , eres una maldita basura , querer abusar de una linda chica– dijo el azabache enojado , sin darse cuenta que con eso había logrado sacar un sonrojo de parte de la joven .

–Tu que sabes , en estos días es difícil encontrar a alguien con quien tener sexo , además eres solo un maldito mocoso– dijo el tipo en un punto o acertando la realiza de la vida de Ash .

–Tienes razón solo soy un maldito mocoso pero se como tratar a las chicas , además ...– cayandose un momento .

–No dirás que abusas de jóvenes solo por que no has logrado satisfacer sexualmente a una mujer adulta y porque todos esos músculos se deben a que ...– viendo burlonamente .

–Tines un amigo pequeño– dijo el azabache haciendo uso de mano usando su dedo meñique para representar un pene flácido y pequeño .

No solo sacando una risa interna del Dios pokemon sino también de la joven y enfureciendo al tipo .

–Sabes ahora que has dicho eso cometiste una gran estupidez– dijo el tipo para sacar una navaja –No puedo dejarte ahora con vida– el tipo camino lentamente directo a Ash .

La joven se encontraba con una expresión de temor puesto ahora un joven se habia involucrado en esto y todo por ayudarla .

El azabache también se había asustado un poco [¿Arceus que rayos hago ahora jamas en mi vida en pelado cuerpo a cuerpo eso y que el esta armado?] le pregunto internamente al pokemon .

[Escucha atentamente joven Ash , además de poseer el manejo del aura hay algo mejor , incluí en tu cerebro los conocimientos básicos y superiores del combate junto con los diferentes tipos de lucha clandestina entre ellos...]

(Nota: mejores tipos de lucha y combate a mi parecer y según Def Jam Fight forma NY (nota dentro de otra nota : gran juego a mi parecer por la variedad de musica movimiento y personajes)

[King boxing , Lucha libre , Artes marciales , Sumisión y Lucha callejera] termino de nombrarlos el pokemon Alfa , sacando una gota de sudor en el azabche .

[Enserio Arceus , no me digas que tienes una obsesión con la MMA] penso el azabche , olvidando eso afilo su mirada y se puso serio .

El tipo siguió caminando y se detuvo a tres metros de Ash , el azabache se puso en una posición defensiva con sus piernas separadas un brazo en su dorso y el otro en frente su rostro .

El tipo se lanzo corriendo directo a Ash empuñando la navaje levantando su brazo dejándolo caer , Ash uso su antebrazo izquierdo para detener el brazo , el tipo intento golpearlo con el otro y ash hizo lo mismo con el ante-brazo derecho desviado la chuchillada y golpe , movió sus manos rápidamente y extendió sus brazos dando un golpe con las palmas abiertas haciendo retroceder al tipo .

Sorprendiéndolo al tipo junto con la joven , el tipo se volvió a lanzar intentado cortarlo el azabache le detuvo el brazo y le dio un cabezaso tomado su otro brazo dando repetidos cabezazos logrando sacaerle sangre de la nariz .

Le acertó un golpe en el antebrazo usando los huesos de sus dedos algo así como si los golpes estilo de la serpiente , le inmovilizo el brazo haciéndolo soltar la navaja , comenzó a lanzar varios golpes directo al rostro del tipo con mucho salvajismo y brutalidad , dándole un uppercut , pero todavía dejado en pie al tipo se acerco un poco a el para verlo y se sorprendió por ver que estaba noqueado pero en pie así que decidió empujarlo gentilmente con sus dedos logrando tirarlo y dejándolo sin oportunidad e levantarse mientras este negaba con sus brazos .

(Nota : eso era un blazin , movimiento especial de Capone en def jam fight for ny mas conocido como  
1 2 3)

El azabache camino directo a la joven y se enrojeció un poco puesto jamas la había visto en su vida .

Un largo cabello rubio atado en una larga cola de caballo , ojos azules , una vestido o ovrrol amrillo con falda y un suéter manga larga de color negro junto con uno pantalones de mezcrilla y botas café , pero le parecía linda esa expresión inocente que la adornaba junto con su piel blanca y una tonalidad de cereza en sus mejillas .

El se encontraba viéndola logrando sacar un sonrojo por parte de ella puesto delante de el habia un chico de su misma edad , cabello negro , tez un poco morena , ojos caramelo ,"z" en la mejilla , una sudaera blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos entre abierta del pecho dejando ver una camiseta negra , jeans de mezcrilla negras , zapatos converse blancos y la gorra de la liga , muy apuesto a su parecer .

–Eto– murmuro la joven un tanto apenada , llamando la atención de Ash .

–Oh perdón , dime ¿te encuentras bien? , ¿logro hacerte algo?– oregu to un tanto preocupado el azabache por la chica .

–N-no , llegaste justo a tiempo ... Gr-gracias– le agredecio nerviosa la joven esto le pareció tierno a Ash y volvió a enrojecerse .

–No hay de que , me alegra haberte ayudado– dijo el riendo un poco sonrojando a la joven .

–Mi nom-nombre es Ye-yellow , ¿cual es tu nombre?– pregunto tiernamente la rubia .

–Mi nombre ... Mi nombre es Ash , Ash "Mostaza" Ketchum– se presento el con una sonrisa rompe corazones que cautiva a cualquier chica .

–Oh tu eres Ash el me hpa hablado mucho de ti dice que eres igual que Red , pero un poco idiota–comento la rubia .

–¿Red? Espera ¿Odiota?– habla un poco molesto elazabache .

–Pero hay algo en lo que eres diferente a Red– hablo ella ganado la atención del joven –Eres mas lindo que el– hablo un poco sonrojada , sonrojando fuertemente al azabache .

–Bueno , gr-gracias , supongo , adiós un gusto conocerte pero tengo que irme dijo y comenzó a irse.

–¿Adonde?– pregunto un poco nerviosa la chica puesto no quería el la dejara sola.

–Al gimnasio de C. Celeste a ganar la medallas dijo y el rostro de la chica se alegro .

– Oh , yo también voy para allá ya también soy entrenadora , ¿crees que puedo ir contigo al gimnasio? Le pregunto ella .

–Claro , hací podemos conocernos mejor– ella se alegro y se puso a un lado de Ash comenzaron a caminar pero mientras charlaron llegando a conocerse y hablar sobre que Red el son iguales en ciertos aspectos .

Ya luego de haber ca!inado llegaron al gimnasio de parecía un acuario y tenia a un se el como letrero en la puerta de entrada (creo) .

Ambos entraron , llegaron hacia donde estaban unas gradas y vieron que debajo había una gran piscina , hasta que oyeron la voz de alguien por un megáfono .

–!SON LAS HERMANAS SENSACIONALES DAISY , VIOLET Y LILY!– una luz alumbro al trio de hermana que saludaron al publico pero de un momento su vista se dirigió al azabache al verlo le guiñaron un ojo cada una y le mandaron un saludo logrando que este se avergonzará sin saber que Yellow se había molestado por eso .

Saltaron a la piscina comenzando su espectáculo y bla bla bla , generando aplausos por parte del publico así que decidieron mandar besos al publico o mas bien específicamente a Ash este se sonrojo de nuevo pero sintió unnaura de muerte tras de el que provenía de Yellow .

Ya una vez terminado el espectáculo el azabche y la rubia comenzaron a buscar al trio de hermanas para desafiarlas o mas bien Yellow puesto Ash sabia de ante mano que tendría que pelear con Misty .

Yellow las vio y camino hacia ellas pidiendo una batalla , estas se negaron diciendiendo que estaban cansadas igual que sus pokemon pero que le regalaban la medalla la cual tenia un se el en su lengua .

Pero Violeta se fijo en el azabache junto a las otras dos hermana y comenzaron a acercarse a el –Pero creo que además de regalarle la medalla podríamos regalarle algo mas este chico de aqui – dijo Violeta quien comenzó a tocar a Ash y luego lo abrazo las otras hermanas tomaron sus brazos poniéndolos entre sus pechos , Daisy a la izquierda , Lily a la derecha y Violeta en centro con ash entre sus pechos .

Esto enfureció a Yellow , pero casi mataba Ash por encontrarse sofocado entre el trio de hermanas ,hasta que aparecio Misty comenzando una disputa sobre que debían tomarse enserio el puesto de líder de gimnasio , así que decidió enfrentar a Ash y luego a Yellow .

Ya una vez en el campo de batalla una piscina con varios frotadores en ella para descansar .

–Muy bien una batalla dos vs dos– dijo la peli-naranja .

El azabache se volteo la gorra tomo una pokebola –!PIKACHU YO TE ELIJO!– materializo a la rata .

–!VE STARYU!– materializó Mysti la estrella marrón con una gema roja en el centro .

–Staryu usa "Doble equipo" – ordenó la peli-naranja la estrella comenzó dividirse en varias copias rodeando a Pikachu .

–Ok pikachu al agua– ordeno Ash , la rata se sumergió dentro del agua –usa "Atack Trueno" – la rata liberó la descarga dentro del agua logrando destruir las copias y dejando debilitado .

–Ahora usa "Cola de hierro" – la cola del roedor se ilumino endureciendose y se lanzó acertando un golpe en centro de staryu sacándolo de la piscina y estrellandolo en el muro .

–Regresa Staryu , ahora ve Starmie– apareció una estrella mucho más grande grisácea con más picos y una gema roja .

–Muy bien , Ve Pidgeot– el azabache hizo aparecer a su viejo y confiable pokemon ave .

–Ok , usa "Remolino" – el ave comenzó a aletear generando una fuerte corriente de aire , la estrella comenzaba a retroceder , no soporto y salió volando .

–Ahora usa "Ataque de ala" – el ave se lanzó hacia la estrella embistiendo la y golpeándola con sus alas (en serio como valgo madre para escribir batallas pokemon)

Todo iba bien pero de repente , ocurrió una explosión , de un muro salió la máquina que había sido robada por el Equipo Rocket .

–Para pro...–

–"Cola de hierro" y finaliza con "Atack trueno"– la rata comenzó a golpear la máquina logrando destruirla , lanzó el poderoso rayo mandándoles por los aire .

(Enserio tienen que dejar ese estúpido lema , se vuelve molesto luego de 20 temporadas , ¿No creen?) pensó viendo a los lectores .

–Mmh? , creo que intentare que se vuelvan mis infiltrados así podré saber los movimientos de giovanni– hablo el azabache para sí mismo .

Luego del incidente y que Misty le entregará la medalla cascada , como la pelea con Yellow que ella también ganó , Misty se despidió de sus hermanas y marchó de nuevo con Ash .

–Centro Pokémon–

El trio venía llegando , vieron que Brock venía todo pisoteado con su ropa maltrecha (De seguro tuvo problemas con las chicas , me compadezco de ti amigo) pensó el azabache .

Yellow se acercó Ash y le preguntó si podía dormir con el ,puesto ya no había nataciones a lo que este aceptó , para los celos de Brock y enojo de Misty .

Ya una vez cuando estaban apunto de dormir ocurrió lo inevitable .

–No puedes dormir con el solo yo puedo tu vete al sofa– dijo molesta la peli-naranja .

–Ja y tu por que si puedes dormir con él– pregunto la rubia .

Estuvieron unos minutos discutiendo , el azabache harto de esto , se acostó pero sintió como ambas chicas se habían metido con el en la cama .

–El que resolverá esto sera Ash– dijo la rubia y la peli-naranja asintió .

–Muy bien Ash ¿quien es mas apta para dormir contigo?– preguntó Misty .

L azabache estaba bajo la mirada de ambas chicas así que no tuvo de otra que responder .

–Ambas me parecen bien– respondió el .

–Oh , entonces quien haga que Ash se venga primero dormirá con él– propuso la rubia .

–Si , espera que?– preguntó sorprendido el azabache pero de repente fue no quedó ando a merced e ambas chicas .

No hay duda que los tres se reirán de esto en la mañana

¿Conservará su castidad?  
¿Quién lo hará venirse primero?  
¿A arceus le gusta la MMA?  
Como volverá ash al trío de rockets sus esclavos?

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Bueno ahí tienen el cap , perdon pero fue la que se me ocurrió y que es una chinga describir batallas pokemon , hay que ver batallas para memorizarlas .**_  
 _ **  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hola... Creo que todos esperaban el capitulo nuevo, tengo unanbuena excusa por no haberlo subido... Hueva, me dio hueva, y tambien no se me ocurría de que manera empezar el cap._**

 ** _Ademas mi amigo al que se le ocurrió el fic, acaba de adlararme que no tendra tanro tiempo libre, por lo que le he pedido ayuda a Lord Zoa. Algunos lo conoceran por sus FanFic el dragon del aura o amores inesperados._**

 ** _Por lo que ahora el fanfic sera escrito por mi persona y por Lord zoa, sin mas demora aqui tienen el capitulo 4 completamente esceito por el._**

 ** _Renuncia de Derechos:_** Pokemon no nos pertenece sino a subrespectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri

—...— **dialogo humano y pokemon**

(...) **pensamientos humanos y pokemon**

[...] **conversaciones telepaticas**

 **Capitulo 4: Interrumpiendo un buen juego**

—Muy bien Ash ¿Quien es mas apta para dormir contigo?— Preguntó Misty.

El Azabache estaba bajo la mirada de ambas chicas, por lo que tenía que responder.

—Ambas me parecen bien— Respondió El rápidamente.

—Oh entonces la primera que haga que se venga dormirá con el— Propuso la rubia.

—Si,¿Espera qué?— Preguntó Ash sorprendido pero de repente fue noqueado quedando a merced de ambas chicas.

—¿Pero qué hiciste?— Preguntó Misty mostrando una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa.

—Dada a la reacción de Ash podría decir que el no permitiría lo que sugeri— Respondió Yellow tranquila— así que ahora podemos ver nosotras solas quien es la más acta de dormir con él y como dije la solución es simple la primera que lo haga venirse se queda la otra se duerme en el sofá.

Las palabras de Yellow dejaron a Misty un poco fuera de sí, esa chica sugería algo muy atrevido pero una parte de ella y al parecer muy fuerte le agradecían por esta oportunidad.

—Esta bien aceptó la apuesta— Declaró Misty segura— solo no llores después por a ver perdido— Tras esas palabras se quitó la parte superior de su ropa dejando al descubierto sus bien formados y un poco grandes atributos ya que para este momento no traía puesto un sostén.

—Sólo por qué las tengas un poco grandes no quiere decir que perderé ante ti— Respondió Yellow con un poco de enojó, posteriormente ella también se quitó la parte inferior de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su redondo y bien formado trasero.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Ash.

—¿Pero qué diablos pasó?— Preguntó Ash algo sorprendido y tras esas palabras ahora se dio cuenta de su alrededor, todo parecía una pradera con unas cuantas flores blancas— ¿Y ahora dónde estoy?— preguntó ahora con intriga.

[Me gusta el arregló que tienes aqui] Se oyó una voz que Ash sin problemas reconoció [antes de que digas algo está es una parte de mente no me sorprende como se ve, después de todo antes de todo lo que viviste siempre has sido alguien despreocupado y ver qué esta área se mantiene así, eso muestra de que no te dejaste llevar por el odió]

—Esta bien Arceus lo entiendo— Comento Ash tranquilo— Supongo que si estás aquí es por algo importante no es así.

[Me gustaría hablar contigo pero te tengo que dar la razón hay algo importante que tengo que advertirte] Declaró Arceus serio [Es con relación a la psíquica que conoces, Sabrina creo se llama]

Tras escuchar ese nombre a Ash se le erizo un poco la piel, no la avía visto desde el incidente en el que la desafío y convirtió a a sus amigos en muñecos.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?— Preguntó Ash y se notaba un poco de miedo en el.

[Lo que pasa es que cuando estés en sus dominios ella leerá tu mente y sabrá todo lo que pasa] Comenzó a contar Arceus con seriedad [Dado a eso hay dos posibilidades, la primera es que tras ver tus recuerdos de vuelva una aliada tuya o la segunda al verlos dado a su estado mental actual pueda que se vuelva aún más loca, después de todo no creo que sea para nadie fácil entender que te hice viajar al pasado con todos tus recuerdos]

—Rayos y ahora ¿qué are con ella?— Dijo Ash intranquilo— Bueno si al saber esto no cae loca me gustaría hablar de todo esto con alguien más pero si no la libra tendré que buscar la forma de evitarla.

[Siento decirte que eso no será posible, no podrás estar evitando la siempre] Comentó Arceus con inseguridad [si ocurre el peor de los casos siento decirte que tendrías que matarla ya que podría ser una terrible amenaza]

Aquélla declaración dejó a Ash mudo, las palabras de Arceus lo dejaron muy preocupado.

[Antes de ir a su gimnasio busca a Hunter, el te podría ayudar despues de todo el la conoce mejor que tu] Ordenó Arceus.

—Claro Hunter como me olvidé de el— Comento Ash ya con tranquilidad.

[Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir por ahora, por ahora deberías despertar o prefieres dejar a tus amigas divertirse contigo] Comento Arceus con un tono pícaro.

Tras esas palabras una especie de pantalla apreció y ahí Ash se vio a sí mismo sin sus pantalones y sin ropa interior, podía ver cómo Misty con sus Senos estimulaba su parte privada, luego se veía a Yellow frotando su trasero en esa misma parte de su ser.

Ash al ver eso se sonrojo bastante estaba como un tomate.

—¡TENGO QUE DETENER A ESAS DOS DE VERDAD NO QUIERO TERMINAR COMO UN BROCK 2.0!— Gritó Ash y se notaba una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

Mientras en el mundo real.

—Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz niña— Declaro Misty segura, después desabrochó el pantalón de Ash y con sumó cuidado procedió a quitárselo dejándolo solo con unos bóxer rojos.

—¡No soy una niña!— Respondió Yellow con algo de enojó y sin previo aviso ahora fue ella la que le retiró el bóxer a Ash dejando su miembro dormido al descubierto.

Aprovechando que Yellow estaba aún lado tirando los bóxer de Ash al suelo Misty tomó la iniciativa y colocó el miembro de Ash entre sus senos y comenzó a estímularlo, llegó a apartarlo tanto como le era posible y la reacción de este no se hizo esperar, poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, dejando a ambas chicas algo impresionados por el tamaño que estaba comenzando a tomar.

Misty se mantuvo así un rato hasta que Yellow la jaula de sus cabellos.

—¡¿Qué te pasa tonta?!— Preguntó Misty con enojó y dolor dado al jalón que le dió Yellow.

—Ya pasó tiempo y no lograste hacer que se viniera así que ahora es mi turno— Declaró Yellow sería y con determinación y sin decir más dejó a Misty aún lado de la cama.

Después de eso se sentó sobre el miembro de Ash dejándolo justo enmedio de su trasero, así ella comenzó a mover su cadera, la sensación de sentir eso la tenía sorprendida, pero a la vez le gustaba lo que sentía, así ella recordó lo que estuvo apunto de pasarle y considerando lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ella estaba en buena posición para perder su virginidad, sabía de la apuesta que hizo ahora pero la sensación era demasiado agradable para ella, no le importaba ya si Misty la observaba, estaba por hacer su movimiento pero entonces.

—¡¿QUE LES PASA USTEDES DOS?!— Grito Ash con pena y un poquito de enojó, las palabras de Ash fueron tan repentinas que sorprendió a ambas chicas, Yellow que estaba sobre el cayó de frente, quedando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el suelo pero su trasero quedó al vista de Ash completamente ya que esa parte se mantuvo sobre la cama, por su parte Misty que estaba aún lado de la cama parada, cayó de senton y sin intentar cubrirse dejo ahora ella a la vista de su compañero sus redonditos y firmes senos.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir o hacer algo Ash se colocó sus bóxer tomó su pantalón.

—Lo mejor es que yo busqué otro lugar para dormir— Declaró Ash y salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, dejando a ambas chicas sin darles la oportunidad de decir algo.

Ya fuera de la habitación Ash se colocó su pantalón.

—Rayos ¿pero que fue eso?— Se cuestionó Ash así mismo— Debo de evitar de ahora en adelante dormir con alguna chica solo no quiero saber lo que podría pasar.

Tras pensar eso, a la mente de Ash llegó la última imagen que vio, el trasero de Yellow y los senos de Misty, nuevamente se puso rojo como tomate.

—Deja de pensar en eso Ash no eres Brock— De reprochó a sí mismo.

[En el peor de los casos tendrás que matarla] Las palabras de Arceus ahora retumbaron en su mente, permiendole olvides lo reciente pero a su vez dejándolo más preocupado, de ocurrir eso no sabe si sería capas de matarla, no solo por sus poderes si no por el hecho de que a pesar de lo que pasó ella en realidad no era mala persona.

Así Ash comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo en busca de la salida o de tener suerte dormir en el sofá de la resección del Centro Pokémon.

Ahí Ash notó la ausencia de su amigo Pikachu, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa con nervios ya que a pesar del pequeño alboroto que pasó el aún durmiera en aquél cuarto como si nada.

Fin del capítulo.

Lord zoa: jeje no se esperaban nada de esto verdad, si lo sé soy muy malo rompiendo el momento pero quién sabe que pase durante este fic másadelante.

Sin más me despido nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. Chapter 5

**_Aqui otro capitulo en su mayoria escrito por mi colaborador Lord Zoa y un poco por mi, sin mas disfruten._**

 ** _Disclaimer – Pokémon no nos pertenece si no a su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri_** ** _–...– Diálogo humano y pokemon_** ** _(...) Pensamientos humanos y pokemon_** ** _[...] Conversaciones telepáticas_**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Utilizando una mala jugada_**

La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales del Centro Pokémon, la luz era tenue pero era lo suficiente como para poder ver por los alrededores, en el sofá de la resección, estaba recostado Ash quién intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero los recientes hechos pasados con Misty y Yellow lo tenían intranquilo.

La imagen de ambas chicas no lo dejaban tranquilo, el grado llegó a tal que no pudo evitar pensar en otras conocidas suyas.

Por ejemplo, sin imaginarlo la imagen de Misty lo llevó a pensar que los senos de May eran algo grandes, llegó a interesarse por el hecho de querer saber lo blandos que podrían ser, tomó el recuerdo de cuándo la vio en bikini y podía imaginarla quitándoselo poco a poco estaba a punto de caer la prenda pero entonces Ash se abofeteó mentalmente para sacar esa imagen de su mente.

—Rayos ¿Cómo puedo pensar en estas cosas?— dijo con desconcierto y vergüenza.

Nuevamente intentó dormir pero ahora la imagen de Yellow lo llevaron a pensar en Mallow, de entre sus compañeras de Alola ella era la que parecía un poco más desarrollada, sus curvas eran totalmente visibles con su atuendo algo ajustado, además de que sus senos no eran tan grandes como los de May, se podrían definir de buen tamaño, pero la parte más suculenta que Ash comenzó a pensar que ella tenía era su redondo trasero.

Ante este nuevo pensamiento Ash se sentó de golpe y se dio una gran cachetada a sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?— Preguntó un poco molesto consigo mismo — De verdad quiero cambiar el futuro pero no quiero terminar como un pervertido en el proceso— Pensó ahora con seriedad.

Mientras Ash estaba metido en sus pensamientos no se percató que justo detrás del sofá estaban Misty y Yellow observándolo, les sorprendió un poco el cómo el mismo se abofeteó pero dado a lo recientemente ocurrido, la actitud de Ash ahora era comprensible y les podría dar la oportunidad que esperaban.

Se miraron en tres sí y con un gesto ambas decidieron seguir con su plan.

—Ash ¿Te pasa algo?— Preguntó Misty con una voz gentil y tenue, al mismo tiempo lo tocó en el hombro izquierdo.

Al oír y sentir el tacto de Misty se espantó un poco, no esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí, volteó para poder ver directamente a Misty y notó que a su lado estaba Yellow, ambas usaban ahora solo sus pijamas, en el caso de Misty era como una blusa larga que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la parte superior dejaba al descubierto sus hombros ya que estaba solo sostenida por dos delgadas tiras y con pantalón largo ambos de color blanco, por su parte Yellow tenía una pijama de blusa corta y pantalón largo de color rojo.

—No es nada Misty solo pensaba algunas cosas— Respondió Ash con algo de pena ya que esperaba que no lo hubieran visto golpearse a sí mismo y por qué Misty estaba un poquito inclinada hacia él por lo que si ella descendía un poco más la parte superior de su pijama dejaría aún más al descubierto los atributos de la chica.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? No es que me moleste su presencia pero me dio curiosidad— Comento Ash con el fin de cambiar el tema y esperando que Misty optará por estar en una posición más cómoda para el.

—La verdad Ash queríamos disculparnos por lo que pasó hace rato— Declaró Yellow apenada — Nos dejamos llevar y queríamos que nos perdonarás.

—Es cierto Ash discúlpanos por lo que hicimos— Ahora se disculpó Misty haciendo una reverencia por lo que la parte superior de su pijama quedó descubierta y dejando parte de sus senos a la vista de Ash.

—No tienen que pedir perdón, solo olvidemos que eso pasó— Respondió Ash rápidamente con mucha vergüenza y volteandose para evitar ver esa parte expuesta de Misty.

— ¿Estás seguro, nos perdonas?— Preguntaron ambas chicas con una voz dulce.

Así Ash les confirmo que si las perdonaba, entonces ambas le dijeron que regresara con ellas a la habitación, no sería nada bueno que él durmiera en la recepción y mucho menos sin una cobija con la cual taparse.

El aceptó su oferta, no le dio la impresión de que algo más pudiera pasar, así los tres regresaron a la habitación, ya en dicha ubicación, Yellow fue la última en entrar y cerró con seguro sin que Ash se diera cuenta ya que Misty en cuanto cruzó la puerta de unos sutiles pero fuertes jalones arrastró a Ash al interior de la habitación.

Vieron el reloj y no era tan tarde como parecía, solo faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche.

—Escuchen ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato antes de dormir?— Preguntó Yellow tranquila.

— ¿Jugar, no es ya muy tarde para eso?— Le respondió Ash con otra pregunta algo cansado.

—A mí me parece bien— Dijo Misty sin mostrar emoción alguna— Pero claro todo depende de a qué tipo de juego quieres jugar.

—Es algo sencillo— Comentó Yellow alegré, luego buscó entre su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja roja, la abrió y una baraja estaba a la vista de todos— Juguemos unas partidas de Póker.

— ¿Póker? Yo no sé jugar— Dijo Ash algo apenado.

—No me parece mala idea, además yo te puedo enseñar a jugar Ash— Comentó Misty y terminó su frase con una sutil voz y lo que para Ash fue una linda sonrisa.

—Podemos enseñarte ambas— Declaró Yellow mostrando un poquito de enojo.

Ver esa expresión en Yellow hizo aceptar a Ash la oferta de ambas chicas ya que tenía que decir algo antes de que volvieran a iniciar una pelea y él terminará pagando las consecuencias como hace rato, así se sentaron en el suelo los tres.

Comenzaron a jugar y Ash no tardó en entender el juego, fueron solo necesarias tres partidas para que lo entendiera por completo o al menos eso él decía y que ahora podría jugar por su cuenta.

Pero él sin saberlo con esas palabras cayó en la trampa de ambas chicas.

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

 _— ¡Todo es tu culpa, por ti es que Ash me dejó aquí sola!— Declaró Misty muy molesta._ _— ¡¿Mi culpa? Más bien creo que fue la culpa de una vejestorio como tú!— Contraatacó Yellow igualmente molesta_ _— ¡¿A quién llamas vejestorio mocosa? Sólo le ganó a Ash por un año— Respondió Misty y no le faltaban las ganas de golpear a Yellow._

 _— ¡Ves tú misma lo dijiste eres mayor que Ash por eso eres una vejestorio!— Arremetió Yellow y aunque ella es usualmente tranquila, no tenía dudas de ir a golpes con la chica que estaba frente a ella._ _— ¡Si Ash decide dejar de viajar conmigo te haré pagar caro!— Comentó Misty y se cruzaba de brazos al mismo tiempo._ _—Por mí que te deje y viajemos solos él y yo— Respondió Yellow pero estas palabras de ambas a los pocos segundos cayeron como baldes de agua fría._ _Ambas eran conscientes de lo que pasó y si Ash decidía alejarse de una de ellas por ello era obvio que de no querría estar cerca de la otra._

— Misty hagamos una tregua— Sugirió Yellow sería.

— No quiero aceptarlo pero dada la situación no me queda de otra— Respondió Misty con pocos ánimos —De momento creo lo mejor será disculparnos con Ash juntas— Declaró con algo de duda.

— Eso y encontrar la forma de que Ash no se haya sentido obligado a lo que pasó— Completo Yellow sería — Si pudiéramos hacer que Ash continuará con lo que estábamos por su cuenta no tendríamos problemas por qué él se sienta inseguro con nosotras.

 _Aquellas palabras de Yellow eran algo inseguras y de temer para Misty ya que si pasaba algo más podría dejar de ver a Ash para siempre por temor a que no la quiera cerca de él._

 _—Lo tengo hay que convencerlo de jugar Sex Póker— Declaró Yellow con bastante confianza._

 _— Espera estás diciendo que convenzamos a Ash de jugar al póker donde los perdedores se van quitando las prendas y poco a poco llegando a cosas más atrevidas— Dijo Misty algo intranquila._ _— Así es, pero no hay que hacerlo de forma muy directa, pidámosle perdón primero, luego le decimos que regrese con nosotras, después lo persuadimos a que juegue Póker y ya muy centrados en el juego llevamos el juego a dichas apuestas— Contó todo su plan Yellow con seguridad de sus propias palabras._ _— ¿Pero si Ash se llega a enojar por esto?— Preguntó Misty con miedo._

 _—No te preocupes, será fácil, damas iniciamos jugando normal y después sugerimos meter apuestas, de ahí iremos poco a poco y creo en este punto Ash no podrá resistirse ya que no será todo de golpe como hace rato— Afirmó Yellow segura de su plan — Además aprendí unos cuantos trucos para manipular el Póker gracias a mi amiga Blue, así podremos hacerle también creer a Ash que tiene suerte._ _—Pues hagámoslo— Responde Misty animada._

 ** _[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]_**

Así el plan de ambas chicas comenzó, Yellow se encargaba de repartir todo el tiempo las cartas, ya que los juegos estaban arreglados por ella no duraban más de cinco minutos las partidas, demostrando tener control total ya que hacía que ninguno de ellos tuviera una racha mayor a tres victorias seguidas, todo se mantenía de forma equitativa, se centraron tanto en el juego, sobre todo Ash por lo que no se percataron que ya había pasado una hora.

—Tengo que admitir que esto es entretenido— Comentó Ash tranquilo y mostraba estar divirtiéndose.

—Verdad que sí— Respondió Yellow tranquila y alegre.

—Aunque hay una forma de hacerlo aún más divertido— Afirmó Misty calmada y capto la curiosidad de Ash, no había que ser un genio para poder saber cuándo algo le llama la atención por lo que Yellow decidió seguir la conversación para continuar con el plan.

— ¿Y cómo sería eso según tu Misty? — Pregunto Yellow fingiendo curiosidad.

— ¿Si como lo haríamos?— Ahora pregunto Ash emocionado.

—Simple solo tenemos que apostar algo que sea sencillo— respondió Misty tranquila— O podría ser algo así como Verdad o Reto, él ganador podría hacerle una pregunta a los que pierdan o darles un reto— Completo su idea Misty y de cierta forma sorprendió a Yellow ya que la verdad no había planeado bien como entrar a la parte que deseaba y Misty dio una muy buena excusa.

Ash comenzó a meditarlo, tenía sus brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos, una pose típica de pensamiento.

—Vamos Ash suena divertido eso— Declaró Yellow e intentaba sonar lo más convincente posible ya que no quería mostrar sus intenciones.

—Está bien hagámoslo— Respondió Ash seguro.

—Si comencemos— Respondieron ambas chicas al unísono ya que habían logrado su cometido.

Así sus juegos comenzaron, en un inicio eran cosas sencillas en la que el ganador pedía hacer cosas sencillas como intentar mantener el silencio por tanto tiempo, mantenerse en una posición incómoda, como mantenerse parados en un pie por una partida entera , entre otras cosas sencillas pero de vez en cuando eran ruidosas, por todo el centro Pokémon.

La diversión era tal que incluso Ash olvido la parte donde en lugar de hacer alguna pregunta a los perdedores era válida que solo opto por la parte de los retos,

Ya pasado un tiempo Yellow considero hacer su jugada maestra, de una simple seña con la mirada le indicó a Misty que era hora, cosa que ella capto.

En esta partida las cartas las acomodo Yellow de forma que ellas empataron y dejaron a Ash como el único perdedor.

—Vaya no esperaba un empate— Comentó Ash tranquilo y dejó caer sus cartas al suelo.

—Si fue algo inesperado— Declaró Yellow fingiendo asombro.

—Bien Ash espero que estés preparado por que en este caso tu eres el único perdedor y tienes que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos— Afirmó Misty con determinación y dando ligeras risas.

—Creo que no tengo de otra— Respondió Ash resignado

—Solo espera deja que Misty y yo decidamos que podría ser tu reto— Dijo Yellow tranquila.

Ash solo afirmo por lo que ambas chicas se acercaron entre sí para definir qué haría y en pequeños susurros para que Ash no las oyera en ese momento, no les tomo mucho tiempo decidirlo, Ash sentía que algo malo podría venir pero no se dejaría ganar en este juego, al fin y al cabo solo era eso un juego o eso creía él.

—Lo decidimos— Comentó Misty alegre y dando una sonrisa al final.

—Tu reto es… — Dijo Yellow ahora ella danto otra sonrisa.

— ¡Quitarnos la parte superior de nuestras pijamas!— Ordenaron ambas chicas de forma juguetona.

A Ash le tomó por sorpresa tal petición de ambas chicas, terminó con la mirada en el suelo, cosa que preocupo a las dos, pero esa preocupación pasó a asombro cuando él solo se rio y sostenía una carcajada fuerte.

—Eso es algo sencillo— Respondió Ash aun entre risas, sin el mismo poder evitarlo de verdad su lado pervertido que está surgiendo en el tomo control total de la situación.

Así sin que ellas pudieran decir algo Ash se acercó primero a Yellow por lo que colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y de forma lenta y algo juguetona comenzó a deslizar la pijama de la chica delineando toda su figura hasta que llegó a la parte superior y de un tirón le quitó la blusa de su pijama, dejando así a su vista los pequeños y recién crecidos senos de Yellow, ella no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza pero la forma sutil en la que Ash la había tocado le gusto bastante por lo que no pudo evitar lanzar un ligero gemido la final y no mostraba intenciones de querer cubrirse.

Misty estaba impresionada por lo que paso, pero aquella impresión cambió a algo de placer cuando Ash se acercó a ella y comenzó a dar ligeras caricias en sus hombros antes de deslizar las tiras de su pijama, cuando las dejo ya fuera de su lugar Ash dejo que la gravedad hiciera lo demás y sin más esta cayó al suelo dejando ahora a Misty con sus bien formados senos a su vista, por lo que en esta ocasión Ash quedo hipnotizado con estos y sin pensarlo con ambas manos comenzó a tocarlos, los empezó a amansar lentamente.

Misty cayó rápidamente en esos placeres que él le daba por lo no pudo evitar dar unos ligeros gemidos.

Yellow se estaba molestando un poco por quedar fuera de la acción, pero antes de poder decir algo en la puerta se oyó un clic, sonido que captó la atención de los y antes de poder decir algo la enfermera Joy estaba frente a ellos.

— ¡Este es un centro Pokémon, no un hotel para que hagan este tipo de cosas su escándalo molesta a todos los que quieren dormir! — Declaró la Enfermera Joy muy molesta y estaba por considerar la opción de correrlos del lugar.

Considerar, porqué de un momento a otro, el azabache la agarró del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la Enfermera, y se sonrojo puesto el "atrevido" joven pasó a colocar una mano en su cintura mientras la sostenía de la nuca con la otra.

— Vamos no sea así ¿No le gustaría unirse a nuestro jueguito?— Propuso el joven.

Esto aumentó el sonrojo en la peli-rosa, pero no pudo responder nada porque él chico empezó a besarla. Tomándola por sorpresa no sólo a ella sino a las otras dos jóvenes que aún seguían presentes en la habitacion.

Mientras que en la mente de Ash

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!— Gritó completamente en shock Ash.

 ** _— No están malo ¿O sí?..._**

El azabache dio una vuelta por oír a la misteriosa voz. Que por alguna razón sonaba idéntica a la suya.

Al verlo se sorprendió, justamente enfrente de él se encontraba una copia exacta de él, en específico una de color azul —Pe-pe-pero ¿Quién eres?— Preguntó sorprendido Ash.

 ** _—Jejejeje… —_** Soltó una sutil carcajada que inquietó al chico **_—Soy aquello que no has aprendido a controlar….—_**

El azabache sorprendido y en shock respondió o más preguntó —¿Acaso eres el poder del aura que herede del legado de Sir Aarón?

 ** _—No… Yo soy todo aquello que pide una mujer en una relación con chicos pasmados y densos como tú cuando algún logran conseguirla… Soy tu perversion_**

 ** _Fin del Capítulo 5_**


End file.
